


Beautiful

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Based on this prompt:"I'm sure you could make a masterpiece out of a one word prompt haha. So thats my little challenge to you. Can you make a story (long or short) based on the word 'beautiful'.".





	Beautiful

##  **Beautiful (adjective)**

1.        _Having beauty_

Saying that Sana Bakkoush is beautiful is as obvious as saying that two plus two is four or that if you stand under the rain you get wet.

When Yousef thinks about it he doesn’t remember a single moment when he didn’t think that Sana was beautiful.

The first time he noticed her beauty was precisely the first time they met. He was 15 and she was 13 and even if he wasn’t thinking about girls in that time, at least not romantically, he couldn’t deny the facts.

He remembered entering Elias’ house on a summer day. He had been there before but for some reason he had never met Elias’ sister. He had heard him talk about her, though. Apparently she was kind of shy but very smart and strong, it was clear that Elias really loved his sister. So Yousef had already pictured her as someone nice but when he saw her standing in the living room every expectation he had ever had was overcome by her beauty. In front of her there was a beautiful girl, no, not girl, a beautiful angel. Yousef knew what beauty was, or what it was supposed to be. He had seen movies, actresses that were supposed to be beautiful, girls in his school that every boy was in love with because “they were the hottest” but Sana’s beauty was something he had never seen before.

She wasn’t like the girls from the movies, she was more…real, pure just…beautiful. That was the perfect word to describe her, Sana Bakkoush was beautiful.

 

 

2.        _Possessing qualities that give great pleasure or satisfaction to see, hear or think about._

Soon, Yousef found himself looking for Sana as soon as he would enter the Bakkoush house. He’d be in the living room with Elias and the boys and he would hear someone talking in the kitchen and his eyes would immediately search for her and as soon as he laid eyes on her he would feel this joy inside of him. Just the sight of her made him happy.

Then there was her voice. For the first couple of months after they met she wouldn’t talk much, she wouldn’t hang out with them much but one day, as Yousef and the boys were in the backyard just chilling she came out. He’d always remember the first complete sentence he heard from her lips. “ ** _Elias, mamma wants to know if your friends are staying for dinner”_**. Yes, Yousef had to admit that it wasn’t a life changing sentence. But it wasn’t what she said but how she said it. Sana’s voice had a tone to it, a softness yet strength that made his heart skip a bit. Then there was the time she said his name for the first time. He was 16 by that time and he was about to leave Elias’ house one evening when suddenly he heard her voice behind him.  ** _“Yousef, you dropped this”._** To say that his stomach made a back flip as soon as he heard her saying his name would be just an understatement. He turned around and saw her standing only a few steps from him holding his phone. He was so flustered in that moment that all he could do was murmur a ‘thank you’, take her phone from her without even looking to her eyes and get out of the house. Since that moment he couldn’t shake the feeling of happiness that would get to him every time he heard her voice because, damn, what a voice she had.

He would never admit this to anyone but Sana was pretty much on his mind the whole day. He would be at school and suddenly find himself thinking about her, seeing her in his mind, hearing her voice saying his name, just repeating some conversation or even just a look they had shared in the past. Sometimes he would even blush at the thought of her and his friends would notice. He would have to make up an excuse about how he had just remembered something from a show he had seen or something. But the truth was that every time he thought about Sana, he couldn’t help but smile.

Oh, yes, Sana Bakkoush was beautiful.

 

 

3.       _Excellent of its kind_

Sana Bakkoush was unique. She was one of a kind.

Not only she had a stunning beauty on the outside but she was had a stunning mind. Yousef remembered the first time he had talked to her about science. He was 18 and as almost every day he was at Elias’ house. It was summer and it was pretty hot so after spending almost two hours playing basketball outside he entered the house and went to the kitchen to find something to drink. That’s when he saw her. Sana was sitting with lots of books and papers in front of her. She didn’t notice him at first, she was too focus on whatever she was reading. He stood there, leaning against the door frame for more seconds that he’d like to admit, just admiring her. He noticed how she was biting her lower lip compulsively, her left leg bouncing under the table, a small frown between her eyebrows.

**_“Hard exam?”_**  He said startling her a bit  ** _“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I’m just here to have a drink”_**

She just nodded at him. He grabbed a glass and walked to the fridge to get some juice. He leaned against the counter and looked at her, she had gone back to her books. She must’ve noticed him staring because after awhile she looked up at him squinting her eyes.

**_“Sorry, I can leave if you want me to”_ **

**_“It’s okay, I’m just stressed by the biology exam”_ **

**_“Oh I’ve always find that subject very hard”_ **

**_“I like it”_**  she admitted  ** _“I love it actually, but this particular exam, I feel like I’ll understand it better if I talked about it with someone instead of just reading it, you know?”_**

She shook her head sighing and looked back at her books, starting to read again. He bit his lip and thought for a moment. He had a chance in front of him and he had to take it. He left his glass on the counter and walked over to the table. He sat on the chair in front of her and looked at her with a smile, waiting for her to realize what he was doing. She looked up at him frowning.

**_“Come on, talk to me about it”_**  he said nodding

**_“What?”_ **

**_“You said that it’d be easier for you if you said it out loud, right? I’m here to listen. Talk to me”_ **

**_“Really? I don’t want to bore you”_ **

**_“You won’t. Come on Sana Bakkoush, prove to me that you’re a genius”_ **

He could see her blush for a moment as she looked down to the table once again. She took a deep breath as if she was trying to make up her mind and finally looked up at him. Then, she started to talk about cells and genes and molecules and a bunch of stuff Yousef didn’t even understand. But listening to her talking about something that clearly excited her made him feel so happy yet calm at the same time. How was it possible that that 16 years old girl was smarter than him and smarter than any other person he knew? Oh, Sana Bakkoush was definitely excellent of her kind.

But it wasn’t just about brain and mind. There were lots of other things that made her excellent. For example, basketball. To be better at basketball than Elias wasn’t that big of a deal, even Yousef was better than him. But Sana, Sana was extraordinary. Yousef wasn’t sure how it started, one day he was playing with the boys and the next day Sana was there with them, beating all of them every single time they played. Watching Sana playing basketball was a spectacle. She was fast and strong and she had amazing techniques. But what amazed Yousef was the easiness that came with her movements. It was as if it was natural to her, as if she had been born with those skills. But he knew better, he knew that Sana was hardworking, he knew that she had probably spent lot of time training to get that good at it. The dedication Sana always showed to everything she did was something like he had never seen. Sana never did anything half way, she always put her whole heart in it, push herself to give her 100%. Yousef admired her, but that will come in the next point.

Until now, all he could say was that Sana Bakkoush is beautiful.

 

 

4.       _Wonderful_

When you look up the word “wonder” in a dictionary one of the first definitions that come up is “to be filled with admiration, amazement or awe”.

If there was something that could define Yousef’s feelings towards Sana was exactly that, admiration, amazement and awe.

Sana was the most caring person someone could ever meet and Yousef saw that every day.

He saw it in the way she would take care of her brother every time he was sick or just sad. He remembered that one time when he was 19 and she was 17 and Elias had got drunk. Yousef had called her and in less than 5 minutes Sana was there, helping him taking Elias to a safe place. He also remembered that one time way before that, when she was only 15 and he was 17 when Elias got the flu. He had spent a week in bed and wasn’t allowed to go to school. Yousef had called him every day insisting on going to visit him but Elias didn’t want Yousef to catch the flu. Still, after three days without seeing him Yousef had grabbed some homemade soup from his mom and gone to Elias’ house.  Mrs Bakkoush opened the door and told him that Elias was in his bedroom. He thanked her and went upstairs to see his friend. As he entered the room he wasn’t expecting to see Sana sitting on a chair next to Elias’ bed watching over her sleeping brother. As soon as she saw Yousef in there she quickly stood up and tried to make him leave.  ** _“You’re going to be sick, Yousef”_  **she had told him.  ** _“Well, you can get sick too and here you are”_**  he had answered. Because that’s who Sana was, she didn’t care about her, she always put others first. It didn’t matter to her if she got sick, what mattered was that her brother wasn’t alone and that Yousef was safe. Eventually both of them had stayed with Elias.

But it wasn’t only with her brother. Sana was caring with everyone surrounding her. Yousef saw it in the way she always helped her parents with everything they need. Even if she was occupied, even if she had to study, she would always leave everything to try to make anything easier for her family.

Then there were her friends. Yousef had lost the count of times he had seen her getting a text form one of her friends telling her about some problem they had. She would always leave whatever she was doing and go meet them. It didn’t matter if it was her first free day after two weeks of exams, it didn’t matter if she had been dreaming about spending the afternoon just chilling on the couch and resting. If one of Sana’s friends needed her, she would leave everything to be there for them.

And of course, she was always there for people she didn’t even know. After Yousef and Sana started to hang out more and more, right after he came back from Turkey the summer before he turned 20, he was able to see Sana outside her house. He was able to see her kindness to people that wasn’t her family or friends. He saw her giving up her seat in the bus to pregnant women and older people. He saw her greeting every seller of every store with a kind smile on her face. He saw her helping old people crossing the street or carrying their bags. He saw her giving her time to every single person that would ask her something.

There was this one day when she spent half an hour trying to explain to a tourist how to get to a place that was three blocks away from where they were. Eventually Sana had offered to walk with them so she could properly show them.

And every single time Sana did something like that, Yousef would find himself smiling widely at her, this warm feeling inside his chest.

Admiration, that was what Yousef felt for Sana every day.

**Because Sana Bakkoush is beautiful in every single way there is to be beautiful**.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it’s not clear, every point of this fic is one of the definitions that are in the dictionary for the word “beautiful”  
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Hope you've liked it♥


End file.
